Conventional low density polyethylene (LDPE) has good processability, however when used in film applications slip additives are typically required to impart a low coefficient of friction (COF). Unfortunately for many LDPE compositions such additives migrate and leach out over time. Moreover, the COF of a film is temperature dependent and this, in turn, can lead to inconsistent film properties. Accordingly, a need exists for LDPE compositions with good processability and that can be used to form films with consistent COF behavior.